lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mekron Woods
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Mekron Woods is a location in the Bread's Crumbs series. For nearly a century, The Crumbs were hidden away in the woods, and were guarded by Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. In later years, Captain Jumpa started a gravesite there for members and allies of The Clan. History After Lord Tyresius imprisoned The Creator inside The Crumbs, he took the artifact to Mekron Woods and hid it out in the vast forest. For many years, Tyresius guarded the artifact in secret, and was eventually joined by a trusted ally, Big Beard. The dense woods helped hide The Crumbs for the outside world, and over the next century nobody was aware of its exact location. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) To Be Added Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Glen Tennis learned of The Crumbs' true location in Mekron Woods after The Clan realized they'd been protecting a duplicate of the artifact. After Glen was killed by Biscuit Savage, John Bacchus assumed command of the team and led them to Mekron Woods, where they met Tyresius and Big Beard. In the meantime, Flynt Coal, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch went into the woods to find the artifact. Nazi Mitch trapped the Crunch clones in the Conundrum Dimension, and after Flynt claimed The Crumbs, Mitch snuck up and struck him down. As Mitch ran off with The Crumbs, Flynt and his allies departed from the woods. Between Films After the conflict with Biscuit Savage, The Clan buried Glen Tennis at The Clan's Gravesite in Mekron Woods. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam After Rasputin stole The Crumbs, he sent out a video message and challenged anyone who sought the artifact to meet him at Mekron Woods. Captain Jumpa sent Vin and Kick to the woods, where they began searching for Rasputin. After looking around, the two were confronted by Bacchus and Flynt, who had gone rogue and schemed to take The Crumbs for themselves. Vin and Kick fought Flynt and Bacchus, with both sides being equally matched, before Rasputin called over to them from across the street. The group then ran away from the woods to confront Rasputin. The Two Man Trio While waiting for Axel Gunner, Vin tells Flynt that they've been through a lot together, listing off various enemies and places - including Mekron Woods. Between Films After Captain Jumpa was killed, The Clan buried him in Mekron Woods, right next to Glen Tennis. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After Corporal Crunch and Colonel Crunch were killed, Bacchus and The Clan buried them in Mekron Woods. There, they held a funeral, which was interrupted by the arrival of The Paleman and The Creator. A confrontation took place before a large fight broke out, with Bacchus, Tyresius, Big Beard, Rasputin and Sandy fighting Creator, while Flynt, Vin, Kick and Reginald fought Paleman. The battle ended when Big Beard sacrificed himself to save Bacchus. Bacchus confronted Creator on the outskirts of the woods, and was ultimately knocked out by Creator. Elsewhere in the woods, Flynt, Vin and Kick met to discuss their plan of action. Some time later, Bacchus woke up on the outskirts of the woods and found the Forbidden Sword sitting by him, as it was teleported there by Tyresius. Bacchus then spoke to the ghost of Vin, after which he ran off to reunite with his allies. It is possible Flynt and Kick expanded The Clan's cemetery and buried Bacchus, Tyresius, Big Beard, Reginald, Sandy, Vin and Rasputin in Mekron Woods. Category:Locations Category:Bread's Crumbs Locations Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation